yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Lswarm
"lswarm", hay là "Verz" (ヴェルズ Veruzu) trong OCG, là một Duel Terminal archetype các quái thú ÁM được giới thiệu trong Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!!. Despite being released prior to "lswarm", the "Steelswarm" archetype is an "lswarm" sub-archetype, thus all "Steelswarm" monsters are supported by "lswarm" support cards. So far, "Evilswarm Exciton Knight" is the only "lswarm" monster that is not DARK. The most significant feature of the non-"Steelswarm" "lswarm", except "Evilswarm Kerykeion" and "Evilswarm Exciton Knight", is that their ATK/DEF end with 50, and all known "lswarm", except "Evilswarm Golem" and "Evilswarm Coppelia", are Level or Rank 4. The archetype has received largely mixed responses from players, predominantly because its boss monsters (Evilswarm Ophion in particular) can efficiently and effectively shut down Synchro-focused decks. These reactions have become marginally more luke-warm with the rise of Xyz-centered decks, however. Thành viên Each non-"Steelswarm" "lswarm" is based on a member of a previous Duel Terminal archetype, corrupted by the "lswarm" virus that was released from "Steelswarm Cell", shown in "Infestation Infection". There is an "lswarm" Counterpart for each Duel Terminal archetype except "Vylon" and "Steelswarm". Từ "Duel Terminal Overlay Guide 2" và "Duel Terminal Master Guide". Cốt truyện A crisis has struck the Duel Terminal world. Nearly all living things across the planet have been corrupted, their bodies warped, and their minds slowly seized by a desire to destroy that is so strong, it becomes impossible to interact with others. The elders of the planet linked it to ancient lore of an identical plague, and so dubbed the infection, and the infected, the "Evilswarm". Các mối quan hệ This archetype shares a close name with "Steelswarm" (In'verz'', インヴェルズ'), an archetype from the previous ''Duel Terminal story arc. They both consist of DARK monsters. Furthermore, the "Inverz" could be seen as a shortened version of "Insect Verz" or "Insectoid Verz", meaning the "Verz" virus might have come long before the "Steelswarm" did, and the "Steelswarms" are a heavily-infected species of creature. Even the "lswarm" symbol can be seen as an outline of "Steelswarm" symbol (best seen on the horse of "Evilswarm Thanatos"). Another possible theory is that the "lswarm" virus is a defense mechanism the "Steelswarm" implement upon extinction that works to reconstruct their race. This can be seen by the goal of the "lswarm" controlled "Gishki Noellia" being to resurrect "Steelswarm Hercules", the overlord of the "Steelswarm". It is also possible that with the destruction of the "Steelswarm" at the hands of the "Vylon", the virus then could have corrupted or even copied the other Duel Terminal archetypes. In addition, "Ver" is French for "Worm". This may signify that their role is similar to the "Worms" in the previous Duel Terminal story as the first, horror movie-like antagonist ("Worms" being aliens, "lswarm" being the zombie virus), followed by a holy/unholy antagonist that at first appeared to be an ally ("Fabled" and "Vylon"). More parallels can be drawn, for example Las Plagas the parasitic-organism featured in both Resident Evil 4 and 5 were buried underground by a Spanish Castellan, while the "lswarms", the carriers of the "Evilswarm Virus", were sealed underground after losing against the "Vylon", also both of them can equally corrupt their hosts while making them stronger. They are not considered "Dark counterparts" because they lack the attributes that compose it (Like sharing the ATK, DEF and Level or Rank with their Non-"DARK counterpart", or having "Dark" in their name). However, one might consider them similar to the "Malefic" archetype in that manner. Ghi chú Category:TCG and OCG archetypes